Bastón de Caramelo
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Nevaba muy fuerte, por lo que Brick y Kaoru no pudieron irse al instante a casa de Momoko, por lo que se les ocurrió comer un bastón de caramelo.


¡Hola! Bueno, este es un **lemmon** de mi pareja mezclada favorita, **KaoruxBrick**, espero les guste

* * *

**Para: **_Leyendo  
_**D!PPGZ no me pertenece**

**Bastón de Caramelo**

Brick y Momoko iban a ser los anfitriones de esa Navidad, tenían toda la casa adornada como correspondía, con un árbol, un pesebre y con luces.

Momoko, estaba con el vestido rosa que Miyako le había regalado para su cumpleaños, pero sobre este llevaba el delantal, ya que se encontraba haciendo la cena. Brick la abrazó por la espalda y le besó la mejilla.

–Espero lleguen temprano –dijo Brick.

–Con respecto a eso, tengo que ir a buscar a Boomer, Butch y Miyako –dijo preocupada.

– ¿Por qué? –se asombró.

–Porque a Boomer se le pinchó la yanta del auto y el de Miyako está en el mecánico, por lo que Butch los iba a pasar a buscar para luego venirse con Kaoru que aún no estaba lista, pero cuando Butch fue a buscar a los azules, se percató que había comenzado a nevar y la calle en donde viven Miyako y Boomer se congeló rápido y Butch llevaba las cadenas rotas, entonces les dije que yo los iba a ir a buscar.

– ¿No quieres que vaya yo mejor?

–No amor, prefiero que vayas a buscar a Kaoru, tú podrás explicarle mejor todo lo que pasó, porque yo comenzaría a preocuparme, a hablar muy rápido y…

–Ya, ya entendí, cálmate –sonrió el pelirrojo –Vale, iré ahora por mi problemática cuñada.

–Está bien, pero lleva las cadenas por si acaso –arqueó una ceja –Con esta época se puede esperar todo.

Brick asintió con la cabeza, tomó las llaves de su auto.

De camino a casa de Kaoru tuvo que hacer una parada para ponerle las cadenas a su camioneta. Cuando estaba a una calle de llegar, la llama por teléfono.

– _¿Aló?_

–Hola Kaoru, soy Brick ¿Estás lista? Estoy a media calle de llegar.

–_Ah, sí, estoy lista… ¿Y por qué vienes tú?_

–Te explico cuando nos devolvamos.

–_Vale._

–Ya llegué.

Pero las cosas no se podían poner peor, la nevada se volvió muy fuerte por lo que Brick tuvo que estacionar su auto en el garaje de Kaoru y entrar rápido a su casa.

–Hola, perdón por entrar así como así, pero es que –dijo para luego voltearse y encontrarse con la chica de ojos esmeralda que estaba con un vestido verde. _"Butch es un maldito suertudo"_ pensó Brick.

–No te preocupes, la nevazón se veía venir –se cruzó de brazos –Será mejor que esperemos un rato, no creo que pase más de una hora.

–Sí, yo creo que a más tardar una hora y media –sonrió de medio lado.

Kaoru caminó hasta la sala de su hogar, seguida por Brick, encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el sofá.

–Hace frío ¿No? –dijo la morena frotándose sus brazos.

Brick se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Kaoru lo miró con extrañeza, pero él era su mejor amigo, por lo que se le hizo normal un abrazo del pelirrojo.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho mientras miraba la chimenea, cuando quiso romper el silencio incómodo.

– ¿Quieres un bastón de caramelo? –Preguntó –Espérame, están en la cocina.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo eliminar algún pensamiento, cuando la morena llegó con una bandeja y se sentó nuevamente al lado del pelirrojo.

–Ten –le ofreció.

Tomó uno y comenzó a degustarlo con lentitud, le encantaba el sabor que tenían los caramelos por lo que le gustaba disfrutarlos al máximo.

Después de que se acabó el bastón, Kaoru lo quedó mirando, tenía una mancha en la boca.

–Brick, déjame limpiarte –dijo tomando una servilleta y limpiándole con delicadeza esa mancha blanca y roja –Es increíble, aún te sigues manchado –rió.

Brick en un impulso, le tomó la mano, le agarró la cintura y juntó sus bocas en un dulce beso. Al cabo de unos cincuenta segundos de ese beso de locura, Kaoru empujó a Brick con una cara horrorizada.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó asustada.

–Fue un impulso, lo siento –dijo Brick.

Compartieron unas cuantas miradas antes de volver a unirse en un beso apasionado. Kaoru se recostó sobre el sillón con Brick sobre ella. El pelirrojo comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de la morena debajo del vestido, ella abrió sus piernas para poder encajar con la cadera de él. Con cuidado, Brick comenzó a bajarle el cierre al vestido de Kaoru, mientras ella le quitaba la polera. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en ropa interior, Kaoru lo paró.

–Brick, esto no está para nada de bien. Yo estoy casada con tu hermano, esto es una estupidez.

–Sí, pero los mejores amigos deben conocerse en todas las facetas ¿O no?

Brick comenzó nuevamente a besarla, esta vez, con mucha lujuria entre medio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Brick ya estaba embistiendo a Kaoru, apoyado en el borde del sofá. Kaoru solamente gemía y de vez en cuando trataba de decir _"Esto no está bien"_.

Cuando Brick ya quería acabar, Kaoru miró hacia la ventana y vio como la nieve ya estaba bajando la intensidad.

–Brick, mejor vámonos –dijo en un suspiro.

–Sólo un poco más.

En menos de dos minutos, ambos gimieron.

Se pusieron de pie, se vistieron y tomaron rumbo hasta el auto. Pero antes de subirse, Kaoru habló.

–_Eso_ nunca pasó.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Soltó una pequeña risa y subió al auto. De camino estuvieron comentando la música que había en la radio y se reían por estupideces, como en los viejos tiempos de su adolescencia.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, cada uno se fue con su respectivo cónyuge. Estuvieron alrededor del árbol cuando terminaron de cenar, luego Momoko se incorpora y va a la cocina y vuelve con una bandeja.

– ¿Alguien quiere algún _bastón de caramelo_?

Kaoru y Brick se miraron y soltaron una risa.

–Yo –dijo Kaoru recibiéndolo –Bien Butch, abre la boca –dijo coquetamente.

Kaoru compartió el bastón con su amado esposo, lo mismo Brick con Momoko. Ambos no sentían nada más que por el otro un cariño de cuñado y mejor amigo, no como con su respectivo esposo, de quién verdaderamente estaban enamorados.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Alguna crítica? ¡Gracias!


End file.
